Turns of the Tide
by spicydonut185
Summary: Kimiko is sent to Juvy. Raimundo is rich. Basically your average rags to riches fairytale with a twist: your fav Xiaolin Showdown characters are in it!
1. Field of Innocence

A/N: Well, this is my Christmas contribution. And it'll probably suck but, no harm in trying is there???

(Whole Xiaolin Showdown crew walks in with Santa costumes on, except for Kimiko who is an angel)

**Clay: **I don't think it'll be that bad, SpicyDonut.

**Jack: **Yeah, I'll bet it'll be full of violence and evil! Mwahahahahaha!!!

**Kimiko: **(kicks Jack in the nuts) Shut up you! No-one cares about your stupid opinion!!! (Jack is now curled up in the floor, cradling his nuts)

**All boys: **Oooooo! That's gotta hurt!

**Jack: **Ahhhhh!!! You've probably made me infertile now! Now I'll never have Jack Jr., the evil boy genius' son!

**Me: **No-one would wanna have kids with you anyway!

**Raimundo: **He'll probably have to force some poor chick to have his kids for him!

**Me: **SHUT UP!!! This story is not going to be violent nor evil-riddled, so Jack, SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE!!! Now, on with the story! Hope you guys like it! And I should give my best friends Vicky and Emma for giving me ideas for this story!! Thanks guys!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, nor anything related to it, but if I did, I wouldn't be here now, I would be rich and living in Hawaii.

Turns of the Tide 

**Chapter 1: Field of Innocence**

A/N: This is a flashback of how Kimiko ended up in Juv. Court, and _italics _indicate thoughts. Enjoy!

Kimiko was walking through the clothes store, looking for an off-the-shoulder top that would be perfect for Keiko's Christmas present. She thought it would be perfect: Keiko had been after one for months. She was pondering what colour it should be when the answer was in front of her.

Hanging on the rack, was a tight, black, off-the-shoulder top with a glittery veil hanging off the end of the sleeve. Kimiko almost squealed at how perfect it was, and it was in her size! She ran to the counter and paid the cashier $10, and walked out the store. Suddenly, the alarms went off. Someone was shoplifting! She looked around for a suspicious-looking person, and saw a girl wearing gothic-looking clothes, and a hat. She smirked at Kimiko, and then looked towards the approaching security guards. Kimiko saw they were looking at HER, running towards HER.

_Oh my God! I haven't stolen anything! _

The guards came up to her and shook her bag upside-down, and out fell her purse, her phone, a $20 necklace, a $45 top still with the security tag and a few sweets. Kimiko stared at them, not believing her eyes. Surely this couldn't be happening?

Three months later, at court 

"Kimiko Toho, you have been accused of stealing and theft. How do you plead?" The judge boomed over the chatter in the Court Room.

Kimiko took a deep breath. "Not guilty." A few whispers came from the jury. She looked towards her parents, who were on the verge of crying. The judge banged his hammer.

"Order in the court! Ladies and gentlemen of the Jury, have you come to a decision?" An elderly woman rose from her seat.

"Yes, your honour. We find the defendant, Kimiko Toho…" Kimiko's stomach flipped over. She couldn't go to Juvenile Court and miss Keiko's birthday party. She was in the Court Room now, looking at Kimiko in a way that said 'I think you did it, but I'm gonna say you're innocent just because you're my best friend'. Kimiko felt that no-one was on her side anymore. Her parents believed her, but they had started to get slightly edgy and then gave up altogether about Kimiko's innocence after Mr Toho's business collapsed and they became very poor. She faced it: she was alone.

"Guilty." That one word pierced Kimiko's heart like a shard of ice, it's coldness spreading through her body. She froze in her seat.

"Kimiko Toho, you are guilty as charged. Do you anything to say in your defense?" The judge looked at Kimiko with his cold, heartless eyes.

She wanted to tell him about the shop incident; about Keiko's perfect top; about the shifty-looking girl; about her father's failed business…

"No, your honour. Nothing." She lied through her teeth. Somehow it didn't seem right pouring your heart out in the middle of a court case.

"OK. Kimiko Toho, I sentence you to 1 and a half years in Juvenile Court, with community service every day for 8 hours. Court dismissed." The bang of the hammer went. The bang of Kimiko's hope fading.

A guard took her away outside and shoved her into a car. Kimiko couldn't force herself to struggle. Tears just ran down her face, creating rivers of black mascara on her cheeks. Outside the car, she saw her parents crying and waving goodbye to her. She feebly lifted her hand and flopped it about, before throwing it back into her lap. The car radio was on. Kimiko listened to the lyrics and saw how she could relate to them:

I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now

Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all

I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now

Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
Away

Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

I still remember..

Juvy was as bad as all the people at her school said. The building was crumbling away, brick by brick, and it was grey. Kimiko walked in and was greeted by a dimly lit hallway of cells, each with dodgy looking teenagers, either smoking or glaring at her. At the end, a largely built woman was waiting for her with a purple jumpsuit and metal biker boots for her to wear at Juvy. Kimiko walked up to her, and the woman shoved the clothes into her arms.

"You lonely? Scared? Cold?" The woman grunted. Kimiko looked at her stern face.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, get used to it. You're gonna be lonely for the next 18 months." She pointed to an empty cell, which would obviously become her new room. Her new home. Her new life.

She walked into it, and the door creaked close behind her. The lock turned, closing Kimiko inside the cell like a cold embrace. She got changed under the makeshift bed covers. She sat down in her baggy jumpsuit and metal-lined boots, and hugged her knees. She began to sing to herself while tears ran down her face as it sank in that this would be her life.

"I still remember…"

A/N: There's the first chappie in my Christmas edition of the Xiaolin Chronicles! I think it went well…

**Kimiko:** WELL? YOU SENT ME TO JUVY!!! I'm a delinquint!!!

**Me:** It'll get better, you'll see. (hands Kimiko script of story) I don't own any songs featured in this story by the way.

**Kimiko: **Ohhhh… I see… This is good! Readers, you'll enjoy this!

**Me: **I'm sure they will. Until next time, sayonara!!!


	2. New life, new rules, a new person

A/N: Hiya everybody!!!!!!! I'm back with the second chapter of Turns of the Tide!!!! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!!! This chappie will be as good I hope!!!

Huge huge **HUGE** thank yous to the following people:

**DivaGurl277 **

**Derrybabe**

**Half vamp**

**DesiredStorm**

**Kitty-krazy04**

**PinkMonkey99**

**Hotdog Angelo**

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley**

**Jadebell**

Thank you SO much for reviewing!!!!! I love you guys!!!!

**Disclaimer: **On the first page

Turns of the Tide 

**Chapter 2: New life, new rules and a new person…**

"Come on, wake up! Wake up!!" A rough voice cried outside of Kimiko's cell, ringing a bell and walking up and down the hallway. The delinquent children stirred in their beds, and got up. Kimiko was already awake: she had been sitting on the floor hugging her knees all night. She was unable to sleep, since every time she climbed into bed it creaked horrendously, and she was afraid it would collapse from underneath her.

"Toho! Hurry up and get dressed!! Community service starts in 10 minutes!" Kimiko slipped off her old jumpsuit from last night and picked up the new one the woman had left at the door. She put it on and shoved her feet into the metal-lined boots. The woman opened her cell door, and pushed Kimiko in the direction of the steadily growing line forming at the door. They walked forward, out of the building and across the road into Central Park. Someone was waiting at the gates, giving out different assortments of mops, brooms, and various other cleaning tools. Kimiko got handed a broom, and the man pointed to a leafy spot 20 feet away from where they were standing. She guessed that was where she was meant to clean up the leaves. Since it was a week until Christmas, leaves were still floating around on the ground from the past autumn season, and some trees were still clinging on to them, afraid to be alone and barefor the winter.

Christmas at the Toho's before Kimiko's father lost his job was extravagant. Mistletoe would hang from every doorway, tinsel lined the pillars andat least 3Christmas trees were in every room, with only the finest baubles from Tiffany's and Ernest Jones. Several different types of mince pies, mulled wine, turkey, roast potatoes, and handmade, beautifully icedChristmas cakes imported from Germany lined the buffet table in the Grand Dining Hall. Kimiko would wake up early and run down the marble staircase, being chased by an angry servant or two, and slid, in her bedsocks, into the Lounge. Her parents would follow, after being woken up from their sugar-plum dreams by Kimiko's squealing. They would open their presents, and then spend the rest of the day playing with them, or watching Christmas movies on TV until dinner.

Kimiko missed all of this when her father became redundant. All they could afford was a 2-foot tall treein their dark and dismal homeand a few minor presents. Christmas Day was nothing more than a normal day along with the holidays. It wasn't much different in Juvy. All to show for it was a string of tinsel above the doorway.

Kimiko started to sweep the leaves up, and created a little pile that she would eventually sweep into a bin bag. She looked at her watch: 8:10. Boys from the private school walk through here in the morning and afternoon, so she was expecting a few hordes of boys passing by.

Soon enough, they started to come in by the bundle. Sharp-dressed boys in red blazers and black trousers were chatting and pointing at car magazines some were holding. All of them were in groups, apart from one. A tall, tanned boy, about the age of 14, walked through the park. Kimiko looked at him, and caught his hypnotizing green eyes. He stroked his hand through his brown hair, and ignored all of the other juveniles sweeping leaves or picking rubbish, until he walked by Kimiko. He stared at her and gave her a really dirty look. Or what seemed like a dirty look, she couldn't say for sure.

Either way, he didn't ignore her like he did with the other people. Kimiko stared back in awe: did he recognize her? Kimiko's father had been in the press enough times, and with Kimiko in the photos as well. It was perfectly possible, but something told her that wasn't the deal.

Seven hours later, Kimiko was almost finished with her leaves. The man from the gate had 'accidentally on purpose' knocked over her almost-full bin bag, resulting in Kimiko starting again.

It was the end of school for the boys, so they were beginning to walk back again through the park. And sure enough was the boy with the green eyes. He ignored everyone else as before, and he stared at Kimiko again. She looked at him, and thenlooked away, concentrating on sweeping the remainder of the leaves up. Despite the constant feeling of those deep green eyes boring into her, she resisted the strong urge to look into those two-toneeyes; the swirls of light green and dark green, all in two tiny circles.

"Toho! Come on, back into your cell!" The woman shouted from the gates, and Kimiko ran towards her, as fast as she could with the bag of leaves in her hands. She ran across the road and dumped the bag at the gate. She walked into the dimly lit hallway, and into her cell. The woman followed closely behind and locked her in for the night.

The same routine followed for the next few days: wake up and get dressed, go to the park, sweep up leaves, see the green-eyed boy, sweep more leaves, see the green-eyed boy, get locked back in, etc. The green-eyed boy really troubled Kimiko: if he recognised her from the papers surely he wouldn't stare whenever he saw her, right?

One afternoon, after one heavy morning of litter-picking, the boys from St Peter's Prep School for Boys (Kimiko had caught sight of the coat of arms on one of the boys jacket's) came walking through, noses in car magazines or the odd X-rated, adult one. And, on cue, was the green-eyed boy. Kimiko was sitting on the floor when he passed. His usual dirty look caught Kimiko again, but she was having none of it. She had had enough of the dirty looks and the stares. She stood up, and tapped him on the shoulder when hehad stopped staring, and got ready to give him a piece of her mind…

A/N: Duh duh duuuuuhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! What will happen next!!!!! You'll have to wait until… I dunno… Friday? Anyway, dewa mata!!! (Sayonara is Japanese for bye bye by the way. Tune in next time for more Japanese translations!)

Merii Kurisumasu!!


End file.
